The present invention relates to a motor, and particularly to indicating diagnostic information of a motor.
A common motor type is dual-voltage motor. An example dual-voltage motor is a motor configured to run on either a 115 VAC power source or a 230 VAC power source. To provide dual voltages, the wiring configuration of the motor is varied. For example, the motor wiring configuration can include a jumper plug under an end canopy of the motor. The jumper plug is inserted at two different positions—a 115 VAC position and a 230 VAC position. In many instances, the jumper plug is inserted at the 115 VAC, and therefore uses the 115 VAC position as a default power source position. That is, the motor is configured for a 115 VAC power source when the jumper plug remains plugged in the default 115 VAC position. Similarly, the motor is configured for a 230 VAC power source when the jumper plug is plugged in the 230 VAC position.
When the jumper plug is placed at an improper position, the motor may be connected to an undesirable voltage. This may result in damage to the motor or the thermal protector of the motor. For example, a lot of appliances such as spas run on 230 VAC, but not on 115 VAC. If the dual voltage replacement motor is connected to a 115 VAC power source, the motor will run at a much lesser rate, and typically fails to reach the rated speed. Conversely, if the motor is configured for a 115 VAC power source, but is connected to a 230 VAC power source, the motor may burn out.
Furthermore, to diagnose an operating status or condition of a motor used in some applications, like a jetted-fluid appliance (e.g., a spa), may be cumbersome. For example, the internal structure of a typical spa is very dense, and includes large amounts of tubes, pipes, and wires. As a result, getting inside the spa to open up a motor, connecting a measurement instrument to the motor, or determining the operating status of the motor can become problematic.